


Some Questions…

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are better left unasked. For once they are they cannot be taken back, nor can the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Questions…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/gifts).



> -twitch- You all have Itoma-kun to thank for this one. I re-read his fic The Hardest Thing To Do and this was spawned. So yeah. :l

“You love her don’t you.” It was a statement, a realization and as soon as the words left her lips her eyes stung as tears gathered in them.

He said nothing merely staring at her his eyes pleading with her to understand, as her eyes filled with tears he knew she didn’t. He didn’t blame her, of all the people he could have fallen in love with it had to be her, her best friend, her sister. He tore his gaze away from her, guilt welling inside him as he stared at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

He heard her back away from him, her breathing picking up as her emotions closed in on her. She always let them get the better of her in the past and this time would be no different. His ears pressed themselves to his head as she turned on her heel and fled, no doubt running to the one place that could lead her home. He wanted to give chase yet he knew it would be cruel to do so, to give her hope when his decision had been made.

He loved Sango, it was unexpected and it would hurt so many in their small tight knit group but it had happened and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Nor did he want to.

She ran, her body on auto pilot, tears clouding her vision as small gasps and sniffles escaped her as her world crumbled around her. The man she had loved for the past five years, the man she had given up her family, her future and her own time had fallen in love with another.

With her best friend, her sister, and mother to her god children. Her husband was in love with her best friend. She stumbled as she came upon the well and leaned against it, her shaking hands gripping the wood until her knuckles were white and the old wood dug into her hands.

Her shoulders shook with her silent sobs; the only noise in the clearing was her sniffling and small gasps of breath. She bit her lip not wanting to let out any more noises, she clenched her eyes shut as she stood there wondering when it could have happened. Was it when she was stuck in her own time for three years? If so why had he not told her? Sure Sango and Miroku were married and had children but if he had felt that way about Sango then why let her give up so much to stay with him?

Was if after they were married? Had he said his vows wishing it was Sango’s eyes he was gazing into? Kissed her wishing it was her lips that sealed them as man and wife? Made love to her wishing it was Sango’s tan flesh under his fingers, her mouth his name tumbled out of? She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts, she didn’t want to think about it.

She couldn’t bear to think about it. She clenched her eyes shut, forcing even more molten hot tears to fall from her eyes, and bowed her head, her body sinking to rest next to the well. Her hands still griping the wooden ledge of it as she rested her forehead on the aged wood. How she wished she had kept her suspicions to herself, yet she had to voice them and this was how it turned out.

Her world and heart shattered beyond repair, she had thought her heart could take anything. It had survived the year long love triangle between herself, Inu Yasha and Kikyo. It had been sacred, God how it had been sacred but it had survived it and her love for Inu Yasha was made all that much stronger but this?

There was _no_ coming back from this, the man she loved her husband, did not love her, probably hadn’t loved her for years and was pinning after her best friend even though she was happily married to Miroku and mother of his children.

“Why? Why? _Why?_ ” She asked the question knowing no answer would come forth. Her shoulders shook more as she let her hands fall to her sides; they fisted themselves in the red fabric of her miko garb. How she loathed the garbs yet she wore them because she knew deep down it pleased him. What a wasted effort. All this time he had been merely stringing her along.

Her mood darkened as various thoughts ran though her head. Did he make love to her pretending she was Sango? Did he force himself to touch her? To hug her? To kiss her? To say I love you? Did he _ever_ love her?

She pushed the dark thoughts away and wished she was numb, anything would be better than this. This pain. This anger. This confusion. With shaky breaths she stood up on quivering legs and held onto the side of the well for support, gazing down into the depts of it. Would it take her home? Would its warm magic wrap around her and allow her to return to her own time?

Would she even be welcomed there? She had forsaken it and every one there to live here in the past, to be with him. It was all a waste. All the tears, the harsh words, the broken promises, the broken hearts of her family and friends. All wasted on a man that didn’t even love her.  On a happily ever after that would never be hers.

Now she was going to go crawling back to them, hope that they would take her back. Deep down she knew she had no reason to fear, they were her family they would love her no matter what, yet she felt she wasn’t deserving of such undying love. She had left them behind for a life without them and now that said life had come crashing down around her she was going back to them.

Her tears had long since stopped, her eyes burned from her crying and her throat itched yet now she felt…empty.

Tired.

With a shuttering breath she gazed down at the simple golden wedding band that was wrapped around her finger and with trembling fingers she tore it from her finger like it physically hurt to have it touch her. She dropped the damnable ring, a mockery of a of a love that never was, on the ground not caring where it landed and with a deep rattling sigh she allowed herself to fall into the well. She smiled lightly, a bittersweet smile, as the ever familiar and welcoming magic of the well wrapped around her, as if hugging her, and she closed her eyes, not caring about much of anything anymore.

She just wanted one thing, one _painfully_ simple thing.

“I want to go home.”


End file.
